Donruss Baseball
A total of 23 sets were produced under the banner name Donruss from 1981 until 2005. The set was the flagship of the Donruss Leaf Playoff group through various companies and interests throughout the years. The set differentiated itself from Topps by including puzzle pieces in each pack, rather than gum. Beginning in 1992 the puzzle pieces were removed from the sets. Beginning in 1991, the Elite inserts first made their appearance and were one of the early Chase Cards found in baseball card packs. In 1992 Donruss began to shift towards a more mid-tier set with higher quality materials and photography, coinciding with the development of the Triple Play sets (which subsequently targeted the lower end of the market). After purchasing the Donruss brands, Panini reintroduced the flagship Donruss brand in 2014. 1981 Donruss Image:1981 Donruss Box.jpg|1981 Hobby Box Image:1981 Donruss 353.JPG|1981 Base Card Base Set: 1982 Donruss Base Set: 1983 Donruss Image:1983 Don Box.jpg|1983 Donruss Wax Box Image:1983 Don 598.jpg|1983 Donruss Base Card Base Set: 1984 Donruss Base Set: 1985 Donruss Image:1985 Don Box.jpg|1985 Wax Box Image:1985 Don 292.jpg|1985 Base Card Base Set: 1986 Donruss Base Set: 1987 Donruss Image:1987 Don Box.jpg|1987 Donruss Wax Box Image:1987 Don 492.jpg|1987 Donruss Base Card Base Set: 1988 Donruss Image:1988 Donruss 601.JPG|1988 Donruss Base Card Base Set: 1989 Donruss Base Set: 1990 Donruss Image:1990 Donruss Base 126.jpg|1990 Donruss Base Card Base Set: 1991 Donruss Image:1991 Donruss S1 Box.jpg|1991 Donruss Series 1 Box Image:1991 Donruss Base 668.jpg|1991 Donruss Series 2 Base Card Image:1991 Donruss Elite Sandberg Auto.jpg|1991 Elite Ryne Sandberg AU Base Set: 1992 Donruss Base Set: 1993 Donruss Base Set: 1994 Donruss Image:1994 Donruss Base 010.JPG|1994 Donruss Base Card Image:1994 Donruss LB 07.JPG|1994 Donruss Longball Leaders Base Set: 1995 Donruss Base Set: 1996 Donruss 1997 Donruss Base Set: 1998 Donruss 2001 Donruss Base Set: 2002 Donruss Image:2002 Don Base 092.jpg|2002 Base Card Image:2002 Don BK 05.jpg|2002 Bat King Base Set: 2003 Donruss Base Set: 2004 Donruss Base Set: 2005 Donruss The last set for the regular Donruss release after DLP lost their license with Major League Baseball 2014 Donruss 2014 Pan Don Hobby Box.JPG|2014 Donruss Hobby Box Image:2014 Pan Don Base 305.JPG|2014 Donruss Base Card Image:2014 Pan Don Bat Kings 44.JPG|2014 Donruss Bat Kings Image:2014 Pan Don Studio 10.JPG|2014 Donruss Studio After a nine year hiatus and three years after Panini purchased Donruss, they brought back the flagship Donruss set. Former mainstays in the set, Diamond Kings and Rated Rookies were included in the base set. Insert sets such as The Elite Series, Team MVPs, The Rookies and Recollection Autographs were included as well. The old Stat Line Career and Season parallel sets were also brought back. The set was issued in two series. At the end of the year, a factory set of the base set including the short prints was available for sale. This created a significant controversy regarding the value and scarcity of the short prints that had been pulled from packs. 2015 Donruss Image:2015 Donruss Hobby Box.jpg|2015 Donruss Hobby Box Image:2015 Donruss Base 126.JPG|2015 Donruss Base Card Image:2015 Donruss JK 21.jpg|2015 Donruss Jersey Kings Image:2015 Donruss LBL Base 14.jpg|2015 Donruss Longball Leaders In 2015, Panini brought back virtually the same formula as 2014. But the base card fronts looked more like a mix of 2005 Bowman White parallels and 1985 Donruss. 2016 Donruss For the third consecutive year, Panini released a Donruss set. Image:2016 Donruss Hobby Box.jpg|2016 Hobby Box Image:2016 Donruss Base 190.jpg|2016 Base Card Image:2016 Donruss Eilite Series 022.jpg|2016 Elite Insert Image:2016 Donruss Jersey Base.jpg|2016 Jersey King 2017 Donruss Image:2017 Donruss Base 048.jpg|2017 Base Card Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:Donruss Baseball Card Sets